


Dance

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Teaching, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expert dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

The Avengers ask Clint to teach them to dance.  
They have to go to a Gala organized by the Mayor.  
Since finding out Clint is a vampire the general consensus is that he is the most knowledgeable.  
Tony and Natasha are experts having learnt in their youth.  
Clint has seen dance evolve over years.  
He is patent with his students.  
He and Natasha dance to show them.  
His wife is already skilled.  
Thor and Bruce learn pretty quickly.  
Steve has a few ups and downs.  
Captain America is clumsy while dancing.  
But he too learns.  
Clint is glad to pass his knowledge.


End file.
